A variety of input devices are being used to operate a computing system. For example, input devices like a button, a key, a joystick and a touch screen are being used. Since the touch screen is easy and simple to operate, the touch screen is increasingly being used in operation of the computing system.
The touch screen may include a touch sensor panel which may be a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface. Such a touch sensor panel is attached to the front side of a display panel, and then the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display panel. The touch screen allows a user to operate the computing system by simply touching the screen by a finger, etc. In general, the touch screen recognizes the touch on the panel and touch position, and then the computing system analyzes the touch and performs operations in accordance with the analysis.
A variety of tasks can be done by the interaction between the user and the device through the touch screen in a touch input device including the touch screen. To accomplish various tasks, there is a need to distinguish between a long time touch as well as a simple touch on the touch screen and a pressure touch which has a different input value according to the size of the pressure.